Just another love story
by bad-ass-chick101
Summary: ok well this is a dramione! so don't like don't read umm i don't know what eles i sux at summarys! something is going on with ginny&hermione and what does george have to do with anything read and find out DMHG maybe HPGW implied GWHG very ooc
1. Chapter 1

"DRACO! I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK ME CANDY!!!" yelled Hermione.

"Ok ok I don't want to be killed now, shesh take a chill pill woman." At that time Ginny stepped in.

"WOMAN! WOMAN! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL HER A WOMAN! LITTLE BOY!" yelled Ginny clearly mad that someone had the audosidy to call her best friend "woman".

"Ginny put down the wand and I won't get hurt." Draco said backing off, clearly afraid of Ginny but I mean who wouldn't be?

"Fine" she said relentlessly "but you say that again Malfoy and you won't have a little friend anymore."

"Agreed! And my friend itsn't little it is pretty big!" Draco said.

"Ok Draco shut your mouth up before I do it for you." Hermione said.

"Mmmm, I think you just might have to shut my mouth up for me baby and you know teach me a leson." Draco said smirking.

"Ok _Malfoy _shut your mouth now or I will make you! Oh and you are a perv! Come on Hermione lets go shopping!" Ginny said.

"K. Bye baby." Hermione said giving Draco a kiss on the cheek and leaving the heads dorm. Then she left against her will.

**FREEZE!**

Hi guys! "hullo" the general public says in dismay lets see if you cant tell something is up with Draco and Hermione well mostly Hermione what could it be? well only _I_ know that ok so yeah umm Herms is the Head Girl and Malfoy is the head boy! yeah idk what else to say so...yeah who wants the "movie" lol the story to be back "on"? "ME!!" the general public says excited ok so here we go...oh btw this stuff is just flowing off my fingers!

"So Hermione, how are you here lately George has gotten worried. Well so has Fred and Ron and Harry but yeah." Ginny asked.

"I'm good, how is George by the way?" Hermione said.

"He's good, like I said he misses you. Why don't you owl him and meet him?"

"Because I...I...I don't really know. I guess its just hard to forget what happened but I do miss him." Hermione said.

"Well do you want me to tell him to meet you next Friday at the Screaching Owl."

"Let me guess he told you to tell me that. Oh they have great clothes there. Are you?" Hermione said pointing to the AitonSuper Mall.

"Well yeah like I said he really misses you. Yes I am, are you?" Ginny said.

"Tell him fine I'll meet him. Yes...yes I am, your the only one that knows!" Hermione said squeling.

"Ok so what do you think of this outfit?" Ginny said holding up a plaid short skirt, tinnis top, flip flops, and a bag.

"Yeah and this would look cute on me." Hermione said holding up a Pink and Green cheerleading top, torn jeans, diamond bracelett, and converses.

"Oh My Gosh Hermione! If you don't were that next friday I will haunt you down!" Ginny said.

"OK, I'll were it! What do you think George will think?"

"He is going to love it!"

* * *

ok so i don't own any of the charaters or anything at all in here for that matter just the plot but yeah tell me what u think! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:ok so i did have that last chapter clear so hear it goes! the date that hermione and ginny go shopping is on a saturday this chapter is continuing were the last chapter left off and well please just use common sence with figuring out what they are talking about!!! it is so cool and i love writing as a hobby i get writers block alot but oh well with that!!! so yeah enjoy my story please!

"So Hermione when is the party?" Ginny asked.

"Well it has to be before July and its already Febuary so I guess May. What do you think?" Hermione said.

"Yeah we schould have our partys on the same day!" Hermione gave her a questioning look. "I'm July also!!!" She said excidaly. "It would be so cool it we were togeather!"

"Yeah it would be! Hey lets get a lattee!" Hermione said

"Frech Vannila like usual?" Ginny asked. Hermione gave a nod. They entered a brick building with a glass door and on the inside a bar and tables to sit at with flowers at every other table with a black and white tile floor and hearts hanging from the celling. Ginny went up to the register that had a donations bin and a heart.

"Hi welcome to Starstreet Coffee Palce what may I get you?" Asked the boy behind the register.

"Umm...two French Vannila Lattees one with carmal and wipped cream this is good i have it all the time at our local coffee palce the other one with just wipped cream. Do I know yoiu from somewhere?" Ginny said examing the boy with great intrested. He had brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, a six-pack, and the most wonderful smile.

"TWO SLIM JIMS ONE WITH A CHARLEY BROWN AND CORY MATTHEWS THE OTHER ONE WITH JUST A CORY MATTHEWS! exactly like they say it at home! I'm not sure I'm Thomas Arseca, and you are?" Thomas answered.

"Thomas! Oh my gosh I cant believe you didn't reconize me!!! I'm Ginavra Weasley, you know Kimcos friend!" Ginny respond to the guy hitting him on the sholder and rembering her friend that passed on long ago.

"I'm good, been moving on slowly. Mary is pregnant." He said. "Here you go that is 3 kunts."

Ginny handed him the money and said "Good bye and tell Mary good luck for me." She then headed back to were Hermione sat.

"So who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Oh no one...just a friend." Ginny responded deep in thought.

**ok kiddos that is the rest of this chapter be sure to leave reviews for me! tell me what you think!! oh and thank you to ****crazyshrezi**** for being my frist reviewer!! and so far my only reviewer!!**

**disclaimer: i own the plot, the clothes, thomas and mary(sorta), and nothing else!**


End file.
